Sechzehn Jahre
by Gypsy Love
Summary: "The Outsiders" von Johnny's sicht.


Meine Mutter war auf mich schreien. Es war nicht neu. Meine alte Mann war nicht etwa. Ich wette, er war in einer Bar. Es war die einzige Stelle, die er jemals ging. So wurde meine Mutter schreien, Fluchen mich heraus, sagen Sachen wie ich ein wenig Shit und nutzlos war. Ich hatte mein Kopf nach unten, es gerade dabei. Was sollte ich tun? Sie würde nicht traf mich, sie nicht in der Regel ohnehin. Manchmal tat sie, sicher, aber es war wie ein Schlag über das Gesicht, keine große Sache. Getroffen werden war eher eine große Sache, wenn mein Alter Mann die schlagen tuend war. Sehen Sie, bekam er betrunken und echte bedeuten. Er würde seine Fäuste verwenden und seinem Gürtel und sobald er verwendet eine zwei. Das nicht Spaß. Es war entweder das oder erhalten ignoriert.

Ich schaute aufwärts meine Mutter, auf ihr Gesicht in Zorn verdreht. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und zog. Was war der Punkt? Das machte sie lauter brüllen, und ich hörte mein Name-Echo nach mir, wie ich in Richtung Sklaven 's Haus geleitet.

"Johnny! Rückzubekommen Sie hier ! Johnny!"

Ich schob meine Hände in die Taschen der meine Jean Jacke und zu Fuß nur gehalten, und sie stoppte schreien. Vielleicht würden sie gehen in das Haus und haben ein Getränk, wenn es irgendwelche Links. Als ich begann Ponys Haus hörte ich einige Lärm, schreien und Fahrzeuge kreischend und Zeug, aber das war normal, dass dieser Nachbarschaft. Ich glaube nicht alles davon. Aber dann dachte ich, dass die schreien, dass ich gehört vertraut klangen. Ich gestoppt und hörte, hörte es wieder, zum schrillen schreien für Hilfe. Es war Sklaven. Ich fühlte mich mein Herz schneller schlagen zu starten. Ich wusste, was sofort vorging, ich wusste, was das Yell bedeutete. Es war die Socs. Ein betrunkener Bündel von ihnen wahrscheinlich ihm gejagt und planten auf schlagen die Scheiße aus ihm heraus. Sicher waren sie.

Ich nahm an einem Toten führen in Richtung der Lärm, und ich war nicht der einzige. Darry und Soda wurden bereits dort betrieben die Socs mit, und ich sah zwei-Bit und Steve, zu. Die Socs in ihr Auto und Kreischen entfernt wurden, und ich sah auch Dally hurling eine gute Gröe-Rock auf ihre Fenster versucht, es zu brechen. Schade, er verpasst.

Soda und Darry hatte zurück zu Sklaven, betrieben, die auf dem Boden mit war. Ich ging ein wenig näher und sah ihn, er war ziemlich Okay, nur erschüttert und Angst. Die Socs hatte mich vor einer Weile und es war ziemlich schlecht. Dies hätte nur so schlimm, wenn jeder schon hatte nicht. Wenn es mir war war niemand herum.

Sklaven der Eltern waren tot. Sie starb bei einem Autounfall. Die gesaugt. Seine Eltern waren cool, sowohl von ihnen, sie nie treffen ihn oder gar nichts, und sie waren, ich weiß nicht. Sie unterstützende waren, guess I. Nicht wie meine Eltern. Ich wünschte, ich hatte wie seine Eltern aber nun waren sie gegangen. So war es wie jetzt, waren seine älteren Brüder versuchen, seine Eltern, in einer Weise zu werden. Sein älteste Bruder Darry gab ihm diese Regeln und Sachen und ich wusste, dass Sklaven Art von Übel es, aber ich dachte, Darry was zu tun ist nur wirklich wusste. Er war nur wie 20, und nun musste er 13 Jahre alt großziehen.

Pony saß bis jetzt und Soda wurde das Blut weg von diesem Schnitt bekam er als die Socs ihm sprang abwischen. Sie müssen eine Klinge gehabt haben, sie in der Regel Tat. Sie taten, als sie mich schlagen, aber sie nicht es verwenden, sie mich mit ihm bedroht, sie drohten, Schlitz Hals mit ihr und ich dachte, sie waren gonna. Nach diesem schlagen, war Mann, ich also, verkorkst nicht, wie ich war nicht vor.

Darry war finster an Sklaven, wütend auf ihn für allein zu Fuß. Er wusste, es war gefährlich, aber ich wusste, dass Pony manchmal allein werden gern Filme allein und Zeug. Er war jung, wie drei Jahre jünger als ich, aber er war ziemlich smart. Nicht über praktische Dinge überhaupt, war er die Art von Kind, das in das Einfrieren Wetter verlassen und seine Jacke vergessen würde, und er würde allein gehen, trotz der Tatsache, dass uns Socs für Kicks sprang. Das war nicht die Art von Smart, die ich bedeutete. Er würde sagen, diese aus der Wand Dinge, Stuff von Bücher, die, denen Sie noch nie gehört hatte, und verrückten Ideen, die in eine lustige Weise sinnvoll wäre. Mir gefiel ihm, zu hören, vor allem, wenn wir allein waren und er, diese Art von Scheiße sagen würde. Jetzt mich, ich war nicht wie das überhaupt. Ich habe in der Schule und bereits ein Jahr durchfiel. Ich war nicht, die viel besser mit praktischen Shit, entweder. Ich war es kaum zusammen halten. Manchmal war nicht ich es zusammen überhaupt halten.

Ich saß auf der Kandare beobachten Sklaven versuchen nicht zu Weinen. Er war jünger und zäh wie Darry und Dallas scheinen wollte, aber immer so sprang Sie Weinen machen würde. Ich Weine nicht überhaupt, nicht mehr. Mein alte Mann hatte worden schlagen mich mein ganze Leben und Scheiße gerade nicht machen mich weinen, mit der Ausnahme, dass von der Socs schlagen. Es war, weil es war nicht, wie es mit mein Alter Mann war. Egal wie viel Schaden er mich und Sachen, die er immer noch mein Vater war. Und es war nicht schlecht. Ein paar Schläge und leckt mit dem Gürtel, wissen Sie. Na und? Aber diese Socs beinahe getötet, mich und die Sachen, die sie sagten, die Gott. Ich denke, dass ich eine Menge davon heraus blockiert.


End file.
